Una Diversa Realtà
by yohandanna
Summary: E se le cose fossero andate diversamente da come ha scritto H. Takei? Se nel passato di Anna ci fossero più segreti di quelli che pensiamo? Nella mia ff cambierò alcuni capitoli/episodi di Sk aprofondendo la relazione tra Yoh ed Anna, e non solo...
1. Incubi

**INCUBI**

**- Capitolo 1° -**

**yoh non si sentiva più il braccio. il suo furyoku era ormai finito, cadde pesantemente a terra aspettando il colpo di grazia.**

**-adesso non fai più lo spavaldo vero? – Disse Faust**

**oramai una risposta era inutile, ormai le cose non sarebbero più cambiate.**

**"tanto se non mi uccide lui ci penserà anna" pensò yoh con un lieve sorriso sulle labbra.**

**chiuse gli occhi sperando di non sentire molto dolore...**

**Nulla buio assoluto. non vi fù dolore.**

**Yoh aprì gli occhi lentamente e vide che anna si era parata davanti a lui, aveva tra le mani la sua collana nera.**

**-YOH SCAPPA LO TRATTENGO IO - gridò Anna. **

**Anna aveva evocato una grande moltitudine di spiriti che si erano avvinghiati attorno al gigante di ossa di faust.**

**-non senza di te - Disse Yoh**

**anna non rispose, gli diete un calcio facendolo cadere lontano. Sapeva a cosa andava incontro però per yoh era disposta a tutto. Yoh si allontanò per andare a prendere la sua spada, avrebbe tentato di rifare l'oversoul.**

**-guarda che spiritelli inutili - disse Faust. A queste parole il gigante di ossa raccolse le proprie forze e dissolse gli spiriti, poi**

**Con occhi da pazzo fece dare un pugno ad Anna dal suo gigante. la povera ragazza non ebbe neppure il tempo di gridare che fù la scaraventata tre metri lontano (facendole battere la testa sulle scalinate).**

**yoh: ANNAAAAAA. poi la sua voce si interruppe appena vide il sangue di anna fuoriuscirle dalla bocca. i suoi occhi rimasero fissi su di lei senza neppure dare retta a Faust che si accingeva a colpirlo.**

**Faust era ormai ad un passo da lui quando vi fù un fascio di luce che disintegrò il gigante di ossa, Ren era andato in aiuto del suo nemico sconfiggendo Faust.**

**-Ehi solo io posso...- Iniziò Ren, ma non finì la frase perchè vide yoh che si stava trascinando, anche se ferito, verso anna purtroppo svenne poco prima.**

**Silva si occupò di chiamare l'ambulanza per i tre feriti (manta, anna e yoh).**

**l'incubo di anna**

**-Devi convincere yoh a ritirarsi faust lo ucciderà - Disse Silva**

**- non lo credo proprio – disse Anna**

**- Parli bene visto che tu non rischi nulla, però se lo ami... – rispose Silva**

**- devo avere fiducia in lui - lo interruppe - non credere che sia facile comunque qualcuno deve fermare Faust -**

**Detto ciò anna si alzò ed andò via dal ristorante**

**La strada era lunga ma ad anna sembrò addirittura infinita. Le parole di silva le avevano messa un'ansia addosso che iniziò a correre. ma la strada si allungava sempre più, poi da lontano vide Yoh a terra e Faust che con una spada si accingeva a trafiggerlo, allora Anna corse ma cadde in una immensa buca. il buio ed il silenzio la avvolse poi...**

**fine dell'incubo**

**Poi... in lontananza sentiva delle voci indistinte di due uomini.**

**-allora si riprenderà? - disse la voce del primo uomo sconosciuto**

**- a livello fisico ha solo qualche ossa rotta ed il braccio sinistro spezzato in più ha battuto la testa molto forte – Rispose l'altro**

**- povera piccola anna - disse il primo uomo**

**- adesso andiamo tanto il sonnifero dovrebbe tenerla addormentata ancora per molto – rispose l'altro**

**"Anna? allora parlavano di me" Pensò Anna e sentì la porta chiudersi**

**" A Yoh cosa è successo?" questo pensiero le fece sentire il cuore battere all'impazzata. se lui fosse morto lei cosa avrebbe fatto?**

**richiamò a se tutte le forze rimastele e riuscì a riaprire gli occhi. Quando mise a fuoco vide che stava in una camera d'ospedale. Sentiva benissimo quell'odore nauseante d'ospedale. Facendo molta fatica riuscì a rialzarsi e si diresse verso la porta. nei corridori anna incontrò un'infermiera...**

**-Sa dov'è ricoverato yoh asakura? - chiese cercando di non dimostrare la stanchezza**

**- stanza 201, si sente bene? – chiese l'infermiera**

**- A parte un braccio rotto e qualche bernoccolo si – Rispose. l'infermiera le credette e la accompagnò alla stanza di Yoh. una volta che furono davanti alla stanza di yoh, l'infermiera se ne andò.**

**appena anna entrò nella stanza vide Amidamaru davanti al letto di Yoh che vegliava il sonno agitato di Yoh con occhi tristi.**

**-allora cosa dicono i medici – gli chiese Anna**

**- Ho sentito che hanno detto che non ha nulla di grave ma se avessi...- disse Amidamaru**

**- non ti tormentare non potevi fare nulla di più di ciò che hai fatto – rispose Anna**

**- io vado, sono contento che tu stia bene – le disse Amidamaru**

**Anna andò in bagno e prese una bacinella con dell'acqua dentro ed un panno pulito. bagnò il panno e lo passò sulla fronte di yoh che sembrò calmarsi un poco.**

**L'incubo di Yoh**

**Yoh stava combattendo contro Faust.**

**-vigliacco lascia manta e combatti contro di me - Disse Yoh**

**Faust rideva a quelle parole.**

**Yoh con grande rabbia si libera dagli scheletri di Faust e con foga si butta contro di lui.**

**-fendente celesteee – Disse Yoh utilizzando il suo attacco migliore**

**Faust con scatto felino si spostò ed il fendente celeste colpisca manta, uccidendolo.**

**La rabbia, l'odio e il dolore di yoh crebbero senza misura, Il ragazzp si lanciò nuovamente contro Faust. questa volta lo avrebbe trafitto con la spada, ma Faust evitandolo di nuovo fa si che yoh trafigga anna, invece di Faust.**

**silenzio... anna lo guarda e gli sorride**

**-non temere non è nulla Y... Anna si accascia a terra. yoh si avvicina e si rende conto di stare piangendo. Piange lacrime di sangue, la sua anna era morta.**

**- noooooo - il suo urlo rimbombò nella norrw.**

**fine dell'incubo**

**-Noooo - Urlo Yoh Nel Sonno**

**- Calmati è solo un incubo- Lo rassicurò Anna asciugandogli il sudore.**

**- Anna stai bene? – Yoh era era felice di vederla, poi notò le sue ferite e si rattristì.**

**- Si va tutto bene- Disse Anna che stava per rimettergli il panno sulla fronte, ma Yoh si scostò.**

**- Vattene non voglio più rivederti, se non fosse stato per te non avrei mai dovuto affrontare Faust. Yoh si preparò allo schiaffo di Anna, ma non vi fù, allora si voltò e vide Anna che gli sorrideva con dolcezza.**

**- so cosa provi, sappi che ero consapevole di cosa poteva succedermi. Inoltre non voglio uscire dalla tua vita - disse anna stringendo le mani di yoh tra le sue.**

**I visi dei due ragazzi si avvicinarono fino a sentire ogn'uno il respiro dell'altro. gli occhi si chiusero lentamente e le labbra si sfiorarono, ma anna si ritrasse velocemente.**

**-termineremo un'altra volta – disse a bassa voce. Yoh era deluso ma non disse nulla.**

**"non posso, se mi lascio andare ora non potrò più aiutarlo razionalmente" pensò Anna**

**- yoh come stai? – disse Amidamaru rientrando**

**- Bene, e manta? -**

**- sta riposando- rispose il samurai**

**- non è più il caso che lui continui a frequentarci, è troppo pericoloso, cosa ne pensi Anna? – chiese Yoh**

**- Fa come credi, però forse è sbagliato perchè manta ti da forza e ti incoraggia - disse Anna**

**- potrei non riuscire a proteggerlo e non voglio che gli succeda altro – disse Yoh**

**l'incubo di manta**

**era rientrato a casa e si era messo sui libri per cercare informazioni su Faust VIII°, il nuovo avversario di yoh. il libro parlava del suo avo Faust I°. era un grande mago malvagio. D'improvviso l'aria si fece densa ed irrespirabile. la finestra si spalancò e ne uscì un'uomo**

**-chi sei? - chiese manta terrorizzato.**

**- sono Faust VIII° e voglio fare degli esperimenti su di te - disse la figura con un sorriso sadico sulle labbra, non diede il tempo al piccolo manta di reagire che si avvicinò lentamente a lui.**

**- Non ti avvi...- cominciò Manta, ma non terminò la frase perchè vide l'uomo davanti a lui che lo lego al letto e disse ad uno scheletro, con un'ascia in mano, di aprirgli il torace.**

**- non ti preoccupare quanto avrò finito non sentirai più nulla – **

**Gli aprì il torace e ci mise le mani dentro.**

**-Aiutoooooooo! -**

**fine dell'incubo**

**manta si svegliò e pensò che fosse stato solo un sogno.**

**-ma dove sono, e tu chi sei? – disse Manta ad un uomo davanti a lui**

**- sono silva l'esaminatore di yoh, vi ho portato io all'ospedale, a tutti e tre – disse Silva**

**- allora non era un sogno, come a tutte e tre? -**

**- Oltre te anche Yoh e persino anna sono stati feriti. Se vuoi Yoh sta nella stanza 201 non ha riportato molte ferite – Disse Silva**

**manta si diresse subito da yoh.**

**-come state?- Disse manta entrando nella stanza 201**

**- ho perso l'incontro ed è anche colpa tua – Disse Yoh**

**- ma cosa dici? Io… –chiese Manta**

**- Yoh deve diventare shaman king e si deve concentrare sugli avversari senza preoccuparsi di te – disse Anna stringendo la mano di yoh da sotto le coperte per infondergli coraggio.**

**- Ovatta manta - queste Yoh**

**Manta corse via piangendo.**

**-forse abbiamo esagerato - disse Anna - comunque era necessario – aggiunse vedendo yoh piangere**

**Anna si alzo ed andò a prendere dell'acqua a Yoh, fuori incontrò Silva.**

**-sono felice che tu stia bene – Disse Silva**

**Anna gli fece un cenno di saluto con la testa e se ne andò. comprata l'acqua tornò in camera di Yoh, e lo trovò già vestito.**

**-cosa fai? – gli chiese**

**- voglio tornare ad itzumo – Annunciò Yoh**

**- per farti allenare da yohmei? – chiese Anna**

**Yoh fece cenno di si ed anna andò a cambiarsi. sentiva che yoh era preoccupato e che quella era la scelta migliore.**

**To Be Continued ...**


	2. Un Difficile Addio

UN DIFFICILE ADDIO

- Capitolo 2° -

Erano passate circa due settimane da quando avevano incontrato faust VIII (il braccio di anna non era più ingessato). gli avvenimenti si erano susseguiti con grande velocità.

Yoh era da poco ritornato a casa (dopo essere andato a liberare Ren e Jun dalle grinfie dello zio).

-Allora come è andata? - Chiese Anna

- Per un pò non ci rimettevamo le penne – rispose Yoh

- almeno ti sei allenato per bene – disse Anna

- secondo me i tuoi allenamenti sono più faticosi – scherzò Yoh

Anna stava per replicare quando la campanella dell'oracolo suonò.

-cosa dice? -

- Dice che per il secondo girone del torneo mi devo recare a Patch village ma non dice dove si trova – disse Yoh

- Trovarlo sarà la prova che devi superare – disse Anna

- Sono ammessi solo gli sciamani –

- Perciò tra una settimana partirai. Sappi che Patch village è il paese nativo degli officianti ed è lì che risiede lo spirit king - spiegò Anna

- davvero? e come fai a saperlo? – chiese Yoh

- Diciamo che so dove informarmi, piuttosto devi dire a manta che lui non potrà venire con te – disse Anna

I giorni passarono veloci, Yoh disse a manta che lui non poteva partire con loro ed il piccoletto rimase molto deluso.

In questi giorni ognuno passava il tempo come preferiva. yoh, horo horo, ryu e manta si erano ripromesso di passare l'ultimo giorno insieme.

Poi due sere prima della partenza Yoh ed Anna si erano ritrovati in bagno per lavarsi i denti.

-anna ti va di uscire un po' - disse Yoh all'improvviso

- con questo freddo? Mmmh va bene- rispose Anna, pensandoci un attimo.

Dopo pochi minuti i due ragazzi si ritrovarono sopra il ponte di un fiume.

-Allora mi spieghi cos'hai? – chiese Yoh

- Sono solamente preoccupata per cosa troverai – disse Anna, freddamente.

- E per cos'altro? sai che non riesci a mentirmi – disse Yoh con un mezzo sorriso

- Su questo avrei da ridire comunque l'altro mio timore è che stando lontani la nostra...amicizia finirà – disse Anna

Yoh notò che gli occhi di Anna si erano rattristati

- Ti assicuro che non vi è nessun pericolo - dicendo ciò aveva messo una mano sulla spalla di Anna

- Ora mi sento più tranquilla - mentì Anna

- Allora andiamo perchè fa davvero freddo – disse Yoh ed afferò la mano di Anna

"Si può dire che questa sia l'ultima occasione per passare una sera da soli" pensò anna

aspetta ti voglio portare a vedere un posto, se vuoi - disse a yoh, che si fermò e si mise ad osservarla.

-Ok però niente allenamenti - disse sorridendo.

Anna ricambiò il sorriso e condusse Yoh in un posto poco lontano dalla città dove vi era un laghetto circondato da lucciole che davano un effetto magico al luogo inoltre la luna piena dava un tocco di eternità a quel luogo.

-E' davvero un posto incantato, ne è valsa la pena venire qui – disse Yoh

- Scoprii questo posto mentre ero in viaggio per venire a tokyo. la cosa migliore è che a quest'ora l'acqua è caldissima – spiegò Anna

- come fai a saperlo? - chiese Yoh intuendo già la risposta.

- Mi piace fare il bagno in questi laghetti così puri... ti va di fare il bagno – chiese Anna dando le spalle in modo da non fargli notare il rossore per la richiesta appena fatta

- Non ho con me il costume – rispose Yoh imbarazzato

- Neanch'io – disse Anna, si alzò ed andò vicino a yoh.

- Vai a toglierti gli abiti dietro a quei cespugli io intanto mi cambio qui e mi immergo -

- E quando ti sei immersa mi chiami ti giri e io mi tuffo – concluse Yoh

- Se mi accorgo che sbirci ti uccido - disse Anna minacciosamente

Detto ciò Yoh andò dietro ai cespugli ed Anna cominciò a togliersi il cappotto.

"Da Anna non mi sarei aspettato mai nulla del genere" poi i suoi pensieri si interruppero quando, per sbaglio, intravide Anna spogliarsi.

Yoh rimase incantato dalla vista della schiena di anna, poi distolse lo sguardo (era molto imbarazzato).

Dopo un pò Anna si immerse in acqua e chiamò Yoh.

Yoh dai cespugli notando che anna era voltata, quindi si immerse e nuotò fino ad avvicinarsi alla bella biondina.

-Bella l'acqua no? – disse Anna.

- Non è solo l'acqua ad essere bella – rispose Yoh

Anna fece a Yoh un sorriso malizioso, poi... gli schizzò l'acqua in faccia e Yoh ricambiò il gesto schizzandola a sua volta. le mani si muovevano freneticamente finchè le dita si sfiorarono.

"come posso essere stato così stupido da non accorgermi della sua radiosità" pensò Yoh.

Anna notò lo sguardo di Yoh e incrociò le sue mani tra quelle del ragazzo. Yoh sentiva le mani di Anna come se fossero fatte di velluto e calde come il sole a mezzogiorno.

-non riesco a capire come riesci a dare certi schiaffi con queste manine così delicate – disse Yoh e cominciò a baciarle le mani facendo avvertire ad Anna un brivido lungo la schiena.

L'eccitazione era ormai alle stelle e quando finalmente gli occhi dei due si incrociarono un dolce bacio riscaldò le loro labbra. Yoh abbracciò forte Anna sentendo il suo corpicino contro il proprio. Era fatta quel bacio aveva detto ciò che i ragazzi volevano dirsi da anni.

"ora la lontananza non ci dividerà" pensò Yoh

Anna però dopo un poco si staccò facendo restare Yoh molto perplesso.

-Non è ancora il momento giusto, fermiamoci – disse Anna

- Un laghetto, le lucciole, la luna piena quando sarebbe questo momento giusto? - Yoh era chiaramente contrariato.

- Ascolta – cercò di dire Anna guardandolo negli occhi.

- Voglio ascoltarti solo quando rivedrò ciò che c'era prima nei tuoi occhi – rispose Yoh con tono deciso.

- credo che dovrai attendere molto allora - disse Anna, consapevole di avere rovinato del tutto la serata.

Infatti, Yoh uscì dal lago e si vestì. Attese, voltato, che Anna si rivestisse poi si voltò verso di lei.

-E' meglio che andiamo a casa- le disse

- Ti seguo dopo, voglio restare ancora qui, per un po'- rispose con il suo solito tono.

Yoh non replicò e se ne andò via, Anna si sedette davanti al lago e si portò due dita sulle labbra in ricordo di quel bacio. poi attese che Yoh fosse lontano e si diresse verso il boschetto adiacente.

-come ho potuto vedere ti sei molto divertita - a parlare era stata una voce maschile e sembrava molto seccato.

- Yoh non si deve distrarre, non se lo può permettere. Ma sappi che una notte così bella non l'ho MAI passata in vita mia – disse anna sottolineando il mai.

-Io so il contrario, comunque se vuoi rifarti il bagno io sono qui -

Anna si avvicinò con fare sensuale fino a che i loro visi non furono vicinissimi, poi si scostò e disse: -è meglio che ti fai una doccia fredda –

-Io e te siamo fatti per stare insieme e poi Yoh si può già considerare morto - disse con un sorriso ipocrita sulle labbra.

- Questo è solo il tuo punto di vista – rispose Anna e se ne andò verso casa, però le parole di quel tipo l'avevano turbata.

Intanto Yoh era quasi tornato a casa e nella sua mente vi erano un turbinio di pensieri. Sconvolto andò a letto intenzionato a restare arrabbiato con Anna per un periodo indeterminato.

"non può sempre giocare con i miei sentimenti" pensò.

Dopo qualche minuto Anna rientrò ed andò a dormire anche lei.

La mattina dopo Anna e Yoh non si rivolsero la parola, Anna si era chiusa in camera per cucire la tenuta da combattimento a Yoh che era uscito con manta e gli altri. Tamao, invece, aveva deciso di preparare una cena di buon viaggio per Yoh.

La giornata passò velocemente e Yoh non si fece vivo a casa. La povera Tamao era triste perché la cena era saltata ed Anna, apparentemente, era arrabbiata.

"questo se lo poteva risparmiare" pensò Anna con rabbia.

Quando Yoh varcò la soglia d casa era ormai mezzanotte passata perciò bevette un bicchiere di latte ed andò a dormire.

dopo un'oretta Anna entrò in camera di Yoh.

- Bene vedo che ti piace fingere di dormire, comunque la buonanotte ce la potevi dare – disse e lanciò due pacchi sul letto di Yoh

-All'interno vi sono dei biscotti al riso, mandati da Yohmei, e la tuta che ti ho ricucito, buona fortuna! – disse

Una volta uscita, Yoh si mise a sedere e prese i pacchi, ora era pentito per ciò che era successo.

La notte passò e una volta che yoh uscì di casa trovò i suoi amici ad aspettarlo.

Il ragazzo salì sul bus che l'avrebbe portato all'aeroporto e ad Anna non restava altro che guardarlo partire.

"non mi ha nemmeno guardata... forse è giusto così" pensò Anna e ritornò in casa, mentre Tamao stava ancora salutando i ragazzi nell'autobus.

Tamao rientrò in casa per prendere le valigie, non aveva intenzione di restare sola con Anna, aveva paura.

-Signorina Anna io ritorno a casa Asakura - disse con timore.

- Buon viaggio – rispose Anna indifferente, ma anche se non voleva ammetterlo era molto dispiaciuta di restare sola.

"Non ne sono più abituata" Pensò mentre si asciugava una piccola lacrima.

Nel frattempo i ragazzi scesero dal bus e andarono verso l'aereo di Ren

-siete in ritardo - disse seccato il cinese

- dai non ci tenere il broncio – rispose Ryu

-Wow è bellissimo – disse Horo Horo guardando l'aereo

- E' solo uno dei tanti della mia famiglia - si vantò Ren

- Vi dovreste vergognare ad usare un pezzo di metallo per raggiungere Patch village - disse una voce attirando l'attenzione dei ragazzi.

- come ti... – stava per dire Ren, ma le parole gli si bloccarono in bocca quando vide che il ragazzo che aveva parlato era praticamente identico a yoh, a parte i capelli lunghi.

- chi sei? – chiese Yoh

- il mio nome è Hao, e penso che non dovreste avere bisogno di un aereo per volare- rispose il ragazzo

- Allora cosa ci serve cervellone? – chiese Horo Horo

- Per volare basta un buon oversoul, ma forse per sciamani di così infima categoria è chiedere troppo - disse Hao altezzoso, mostrando il suo spirito custode (che era praticamente gigantesco)

- Lo credi tu – rispose Horo Horo e si avventò contro Hao che lo scaraventò lontano. Ren attutì la caduta di horo horo con Bason

- Ora veditela con me – disse Ryu, ma il poverino fece la stessa fine di Horo Horo.

Yoh si preparò ad estrarre la sua spada ma Ren lo fermò.

-Non mi sembra il caso -

- vedo che sei saggio buon per te – gli disse Hap

Ma ren gli si scagliò addosso con tutte le sue forze e con l'oversoul al massimo

-Mi ero sbagliato, sei stupido – disse Hao e scaraventò lontano anche Ren

- Signor Hao andiamo per favore? - chiese una bambna ad Hao.

- Certo Opacho - e si librò in aria sul suo spirito (con altri sciamani, probabilmente suoi scagnozzi) sotto lo sguardo stupito di tutti.

Quando Hao fu lontano dalla loro vista i nostri amici salirono sull'aereo e partirono verso un deserto dell'America (indicato sulla capanella dell'oracolo) con in testa solo quello strano sconosciuto che somigliava tantissimo a Yoh.

-Yoh non è per caso un tuo parente? – chiese Ryu

- E' la prima volta che lo vedo, però ho capito che è un tipo perioloso – rispose Yoh, serio.

continua...


End file.
